


Oh, you're the host? Fuck.

by Angryhatefulcoffeeman



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryhatefulcoffeeman/pseuds/Angryhatefulcoffeeman
Summary: Based off the prompt:;person A is at a party, and their friend leaves them alone. They start talking to person B, who was over playing beer pong and took a break. Friend comes back, and introduces person B as the host. They were ranting about how much they hated the party the whole time.





	

“Alexander, I really don’t want to be here!” James Madison moaned from behind his friend as they walked up the driveway towards the dreaded destination. Please, ground, swallow me right now so I don’t have to be here. No such luck.

“C’mon James, you need to get out more and live a little! You’re always moaning that you’re alone on valentine’s day, so get in there and find a nice piece of ass to bring home. I know I won’t be home tonight. Besides, Thomas is… an old friend… ish. It’d be kinda rude not to turn up after he actually invited me for once!” Alex pleaded, stopping and turning to James, who as usual tried to avoid as much eye contact as possible. Alexander was never one to back down though, and tried his hardest to keep his face in James’ line of sight at all times, going full puppy dog eyes in order to convince his antisocial friend.

James let out a sigh once he realised he would never get out of the party, even if he tried. “Alright then.” He groaned, rolling his eyes at the way Alex grinned, grasping James’ hand as he began to almost run towards the mansion which was emitting some sort of rave music that James had never heard before. James only had to walk at his normal pace to keep up with his midget of a friend, which was useful as it gave him time to make a plan of action for the party.

Get in, say hello, go to the kitchen and get the food. Have some drinks, look around, lean on a counter, do not make eye contact. A fool proof way of making sure nobody would speak to him, and ensuring that he would not have the chance to embarrass himself. Alex was sure to run off to find his unofficial boyfriend John, no matter how many times he had promised not to. And you didn’t need to know them personally to know that John would be the reason Alex wouldn’t be home. 

Without James’ knowledge, the two had reached the front door and stopped. Alex turned to face James, his eyes bright with excitement. “Welcome to the home of some of the best high school parties ever created.” He said with a false accent, opening the door to the house and bowing towards James. 

“Alex, we’re 26.”

“So?”

James simply huffed and walked in. He could already smell the alcohol, and the room was warm with sweat and heavy breaths of people dancing. Immediately feeling out of place, James began to shuffle through the crowd towards the back of the room where he could see the door to the kitchen, before Alex grabbed his arm. 

“James where are you going? You can’t leave me alone!” Alex pleaded, looking actually scared as his eyes darted between James and the rest of the people in the room. James rolled his eyes, taking one last look at the kitchen door and freedom before turning back to Alex.  
“Alexander, you know that as soon as…”

“John’s here!” Alex squealed and ran across the room to the other man. James was left comically open mouthed as he watched Alex leap into Johns arms. Platonic my ass. He closed his mouth and shook his head, beginning to make his way towards the much-awaited peace of the kitchen. Finally.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the bright and cleaner room, where there were much less people. Freedom. He found a counter to lean on, grabbed a cup of some sort of alcohol from the table and sat back, surveying the room around him.

Clean, modern yet classy and with an air of youth about it, the kitchen was like something out of his dreams. There was a 12-hob cooker, which would be ideal for making meals for the group of friends he didn’t have. The counters where black marble, with grey cupboards and white walls to complement the aesthetic. 

His eyes were drawn to the group of people gathered in the centre of the room. They were playing some sort of drinking game, and if James wasn’t so antisocial, he would have probably joined in. A young man was stood at the head of the table, a glass of alcohol in his hand as he stared at the wall ahead of him. Silence fell over the group, until a loud shout of ‘go!’ came from another member, and the man at the head all but tipped the whole glass into his mouth, drinking as fast as he could. The others began cheering, some counting the time it took and others simply shouting. 

Unfortunately, it seemed the man wasn’t quick enough, as everyone suddenly began booing, shouts of ‘Seabury, you turtle’ circling the group. Seabury walked back into the group with his head hanging in shame, obviously having lost. Another man stepped up, and James’ breath caught. He was a sight to behold. 

A dark grey checked shirt covered his body, rolled up to just above the elbows exposing gloriously browned forearms. When he lifted the glass, his biceps flexed and strained against the material, and James’ eyes bulged. His face was another thing entirely. He wore a smug grin almost as though it were his natural face. His beard was meticulously trimmed and shaped so that it made his knife sharp jawline and cheekbones even more prominent. His eyes sparkled with challenge as he nodded to the man who seemed to have the timer, and when he did so his hair bobbed so much James wondered whether it was a wig. It looked soft to the touch, and James had the strange urge to pat the top of it.  
But he was awkward, so he simply stood and observed. The man looked up from his glass, and in that moment their eyes met. James tried to hold eye contact for as long as possible, but his cheeks began to burn at the intensity of the look and he looked down. The shout of ‘go’ was heard again, and James looked back up, however almost as quickly as it was shouted the liquid was gone. 

Once again James was in awe. How the…? He stared again as the man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning at his obvious win and soaking up the cheers from the group. James wished he could have the confidence that the man had, but he couldn’t even keep eye contact with his friends for more than a few seconds so that was one dream which could never be realised. It was because of his tendency to always look at the floor that he didn’t notice the presence at his side until he was bumped in the shoulder.  
His eyes immediately shot up to meet the most amazing set of golden eyes he has ever seen in his life. Ever. It took a few moments for him to realise that the person next to him was the one from the table, and when he did he immediately began blushing and sputtering.

“I…I…. what…um…how….” James started, face becoming increasingly hot and hands beginning to sweat as he struggled to get his words out in the presence of the man who would just not stop smiling his thousand-watt smile. It was like it had fried his brain cells so he couldn’t talk. He took a step back and a deep breath before starting again.  
“Hi, I, um.” He stopped, looking up at the man again. Breathe, James, for god’s sake. “That was amazing what you’ve just done.” He stated. That didn’t sound right. What? He glanced away, then back again to see the man smirking. To try and minimise the awkward silence, James spoke again. “How the fuck did you do that so quickly?”

“I’ve had a lot of practise.” The man replied, his southern drawl sending shivers down James’ spine. 

“Oh.”

“I can teach you, if you want.” The man said, as James was looking down. James looked back up, and began to speak before the man winked at him. Oh. OH. OH FUCK. ABORT. ABORT MISSION. FLIRTING ATTEMPTED. 

Aware that his face was bright red, James stared at the floor. After a few minutes, he looked back up again. “So, do you like parties?” The man asked immediately, staring straight at James who, determined not to embarrass himself further, stared straight back. 

“Not really. I don’t mind normal parties, but this one is a bit boring if I’m honest. I mean I don’t even know the host, but he didn’t introduce himself so that was a bit rude. Also, the way the living room is set out is a bit clustered if you ask me, it makes me uncomfortable. And it smells, like, bad.” James finished, realising once again that he had broken eye contact, and looking back into the man’s eyes. He looked quite shocked by James’ outburst, but he smiled again nonetheless. 

“Well…”

“James! There you are!” James heard Alex’s voice and turned towards him, glad to see his friend. He had his arm wrapped round Johns waist. So platonic. 

“Alex, I…”

“Oh! I see you’ve already met Thomas! Thomas, James Madison, one of my best friends. James, this is Thomas. You’re in his house.” James’ eyes widened as he recalled their conversation. Oh shit.

“Oh, you’re the host? Fuck.” James commented in an offhand way, attempting to seem as though he wasn’t bothered. Thomas smirked.

“It’s okay, darlin.” Thomas drawled, leaning in towards James so that his mouth was by his ear and James could feel his breath on his neck. Normally, this would cause James great discomfort, however now it was causing discomfort in certain other ways…

“I can think of some ways to make it less boring.” Thomas whispered, winking at James and backing out of the room, tugging on James’ sleeve before he disappeared around the corner. He stood in complete shock, John and Alex staring at each other.

“James Madison! You move your ass after Thomas right now or I will never speak to you again! I would have killed to be in your shoes…back in high school, that is.” Alex directed the last part at John, who looked offended. James decided to let it slide, and all but ran out of the room after Thomas.

Maybe parties weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
